yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuko Nishigori
Yuuko Nishigori (Japanese: 西郡 優子, Nishigōri Yūko) is a childhood friend of Yuuri Katsuki and Takeshi Nishigori, being married to the latter. Background Yuuko often skated with Yuuri as children along with Takeshi. She was given the nickname of "Madonna" due to being the best female skater in her rink. She now manages Ice Castle in Hasetsu. Appearance Yuuko is short and has a slender frame. She has large, chestnut-brown eyes with brown hair that she wears in a short, messy ponytail. Her fringe sweeps to her right. Personality Yuuko has a very colorful personality and is extremely bubbly. She is also a very supportive person, standing up for Yuuri when they were younger, and then encouraging both Yuuri and Yuri to do well. Yuuko is a caring parent, trying her best to properly educate her triplets to sleep early, but her parenting efforts rarely match her intent. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuuri meets Yuuko at Ice Castle after returning to Hasetsu, and deciding to go for a skate. As usual, Yuuko allows Yuuri access after the closing time. Yuuri performs his rendition of Viktor Nikiforov's free skate to "Stay Close to Me" for Yuuko, who is highly enamoured by the skate. Yuuri begins to tell Yuuko something, but are interrupted by Yuuko's triplet daughters who comment on Yuuri's personal life. Yuuko tries to scold her daughters and apologises to Yuuri, who is terrified into silence. Later, Yuuri thinks back on his life, revealing his childhood with Yuuko and Takeshi. Yuuko had introduced Yuuri first to ice skating, and then to Viktor, who Yuuri soon grew to admire as well. When Yuuri introduced his own poodle Vicchan to Yuuko, Yuuko responds by saying she hopes to see Yuuri and Viktor on the same ice one day. Yuuko later appears in the Nishigori household, scolding her daughters for having uploaded Yuuri performing "Stay Close to Me" on her Youtube account without permission. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! - Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice - - - - - Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! - Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship - Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Yuuko watches the Barcelona GPF short program with her family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. She reassures her daughters that Yuuri had performed well. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Yuuko watches the Barcelona GPF free skate with her family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. Relationships Takeshi Nishigori Yuuko and Takeshi are childhood friends. When they were younger, Yuuko defended Yuuri from Takeshi's teasing. She, Takeshi and Yuuri were always together. Currently, Yuuko and Takeshi are married and have a set of triplet daughters together. Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori Axel, Lutz and Loop are Yuuko's triplet daughters. Yuuko is often exasperated by their behaviour of constantly being on social media, even secretly using her Youtube account to upload videos. She often reprimands them for staying up late or making noise late into the night, but these scoldings are rarely effective on the three, and Yuuko sometimes even joins the three of them in getting updates. Yuuko is likely the one who induced the triplets' passion for ice skating. Yuuri Katsuki Yuuko is Yuuri's childhood friend along with Takeshi. She is the one who introduced Yuuri to Viktor. Yuuko and Yuuri often practiced jumps in the ice rink in an attempt to learn Viktor's skating. Yuuko adored Yuuri's poodle and supported Yuuri's ice skating dreams. Yuuri might be implied to have some feelings for Yuuko at one point Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1, but whether or not he actually does, he has never acted on them. When Yuuri returns to Hasetsu, Yuuri insists on Yuuri calling her Yuu-chan instead of Yuuko-san, which Yuuri does (or sometimes referring to her as Yuuko-chan). She often follows Yuuri's skating progress along with her family, whether it is watching him train, or spectating his competitions on television. Yuri Plisetsky After following Viktor to Japan, Yuri met Yuuko and the two became friends. Yuri and Yuuko periodically update each other on their current ongoings via text, though Yuri wondered at one point if Yuuko was helping him to spy on Yuuri and Viktor.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4 Yuri refers to Yuuko as Yuuko-chan, and she was one of the people Yuri dedicated his Barcelona GPF free skate to. Quotes * "I hope I can see you compete against Viktor soon." (To Yuuri) Trivia * Her daughters are triplets; Axel, Lutz and Loop, all named after figure skating jumps. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nishigori Family Category:Asia Category:Japan